


Say All you Want For Christmas Is Me

by JackONeillisTheMan



Series: Christmas Jukebox [8]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28334400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackONeillisTheMan/pseuds/JackONeillisTheMan
Summary: AU Christmas Jukebox #8
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Series: Christmas Jukebox [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030275
Comments: 1
Kudos: 64





	Say All you Want For Christmas Is Me

Say All You Want For Christmas for Me

—————————————————————————————

Julie was _pissed_. This was all Flynn’s fault. As soon as the notice for the school's Christmas showcase had gone up, Flynn was scheming. 

The end of class that first day had set off all of Julie’s alarm bells, as she watched Flynn whispering into Ms. Harrison’s ear.

No one but Flynn could have made the teacher’s face go from slightly annoyed, to intrigued, to blatantly interested.

“For the featured duet, it will be Julie Molina and Luke Patterson. You two will be singing “Say All You Want For Christmas is Me.”

————————————————

It was the next day, and Ms. Harrison had sent themto a practice room alone to run the song before they involved the band.

Julie was stuck in her head on the walk down the hall, ‘I’m going to kill Flynn. She _knows_ about my crush on Luke. _And_ she knows how much I love this song.I’m going to kill her, even if she is my best friend.’

They got to the practice room and Luke stepped forward to open the door for her.

‘Why does he have to be so freaking stupid cute, and hot, and _nice_. It’s unfair.’

The two of them sat down at the table, sheet music in front of them.

Julie was lost in thought about how to get back at Flynn, and the brush of his fingers against her hand where it was sitting on the table stole her breath.

“Hey.”

She blinked and focused on his eyes. ‘Those should be illegal, they’re so _pretty_.’

“Uh,” his hand pulled back and went up to ruffle his hair, “I- You seem to _really_ not want to sing this with me. I’m sorry.”

Her breath caught, ‘Is he apologizing for something that honestly wasn’t his fault? He writes _amazing_ songs, he’s nice, cute and _hot_ , and also _sweet_? I literally have no defense for that.”

“I- uh, I get that you don’t really like me or whatever, but I guess we’re stuck with this, so…” He looked dejected, his gaze focused on the table in front of him.

Julie sat back, his words felt like a physical blow. She thought her crush had been obvious for months. ‘How? He doesn’t get it. How does he not get it?’

“Luke…” She started.

“I get it, your voice is _incredible_ and you deserve a solo or something, not a duet with me, I just….”

His eyes were wide and all Julie could think of was a sad puppy. Which should, once again, not be as attractive as it was, but honestly, _everything_ Luke Patterson did was attractive to her, and again, it was _unfair._

She cursed her incredibly inconvenient crush, which always had her speechless or stumbling over words in his presence. “Luke, that’s not…”

He interrupted her again, “I know I’m not good the way you are, and I know you’d probably rather be paired with _Nick_ …” His distaste showed in his voice. “But I swear I can do this, just _please_ give me a chance, Julie.”

She didn’t have a response to that, just stared at him in surprise. Her crush on Nick had literally _disintegrated_ the moment she heard Luke sing when he transferred schools and joined the music program at the beginning of the year. Nick was just her friend now.

Her lack of reaction seemed to deflate him. He hunched into himself and half-heartedly questioned if she wanted to give the song a try.

Julie realized this was the moment, this song said _everything_ she was too scared to say, “Yes, let’s give it a try.”She didn’t even recognize the confidence in her own voice.She started singing softly.

_ “Spill all your emotions on the table _

_ And let me see your heart upon your sleeve _

_ Open up your soul, I wanna know exactly what you need _

_ Say all you want for Christmas is me” _

Luke hesitantly took up the second verse, unsure about her sudden change of attitude. 

_ “I know that I got this thing upon me _

_ I don't need more expensive nonessential things _

_ ‘Cause when I kiss your lips, the feels I get, is everything I need _

_ So tell me all you want for Christmas is me” _

Their voices blended in perfect harmony for the rest, aside from the call and response moments. But those were also natural in a way neither of them expected.

**“So I'm gonna love you like** , _like it's always Christmas Eve_

I'm gonna sacrifice _the selfish part of me_

**‘Cause when we're all alone and I hold you close**

**It's everything I need**

**Say all you want for Christmas is me**

_This time of year we always get distracted_

Trying to fill up all the space under the tree

**So lets take 'em back and know exactly what we really need**

**Say all you want for Christmas is me**

**So I'm gonna love you like** , _like it's always Christmas Eve_

I'm gonna sacrifice _the selfish part of me_

**‘Cause when we're all alone and I hold you close**

**It's everything I need**

**Say all you want for Christmas is me**

**You don't need to worry baby**

_‘Cause I'm right here by you_

**And everyday would drive me crazy if I lost you**

_So I'm gonna love you like it's always Christmas Eve_

I'm gonna sacrifice the selfish part of me

**‘Cause when we're all alone and I hold you close**

**It's everything I need**

_Say all you want for Christmas_

Say all you want for Christmas

_Say all you want for Christmas_

Say all _you want_ **is me”**

By the time the song faded out, both she and Luke were standing. Julie had unconsciously turned her pen into a microphone for them to share, and the two of them were breathing hard, lips only a few inches apart.

She couldn’t help herself, tongue darting out to wet her lips, as she watched his, not noticing his gaze on her own. It was though, and when she managed to drag her eyes up to his, she saw.

She saw everything she felt for him reflected back, and decided to go for it.

“ _Say all you want for Christmas is me,_ ” she whispered it, and dropping her pen to the table, she caught his face in her hands and pushed up on her toes to kiss him.

He was obviously shocked, but it only took him a split second to catch up, his arms wrapping around her and kissing her back.

When their lips finally parted, both of them needing air, Luke didn’t let go of her.

“ _Julie._ Do you mean it?” He searched her face, looking uncertain but hopeful. 

She nodded with a beaming smile, “All I want for Christmas, is _you_ , Luke.” 

A grin spread across his face, “And all I want is _you_ , Julie. I have for ages.”

At that she just leaned up and kissed him again, a thought drifting through before she got lost in Luke and the feeling of his lips on hers and his arms around her, ’I need to get Flynn a hell of a Christmas present this year…’

\--------------------------

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Say All You Want For Christmas Is Me - Nick Jonas & Shania Twain
> 
> Well, that's all for this series folks. At least for this year. 
> 
> Now I have to focus on AMOQC, which is still getting to Christmas, but even if it takes longer, I want it to be good, so Christmas will just have to arrive when it arrives for that one.


End file.
